What two years can do
by Digi-Queen-Geek
Summary: A story about Love, Family, and change. All set in a place very different to the one Freddie left two years ago. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

Freddie had been away for almost two years now. In all honesty no one thought he was serious when he announced that he had signed up for a 24 month experimental computer-training course in Tokyo.

But he was deadly serious.

His Mother was in pieces when he broke the news, though she was quickly ushered away by a guy in a suit, to have a few quite words with her about how her son was special and all the great things he could do with this training. blah, blah, blah.

The Woman finally gave in to Freddie's delight: Though according to the neighbours down stairs they had a fight soon after the gentleman left, the arugment led to Freddie storming out of the apartment with a half packed suitcase, and his hair only half combed back by his mother. The neighbours say the woman was quite hysterical for some time after the event. Though Wither or not her and Freddie talked over the two years which followed is a mystery.

As for boys Friends Sam and Carly, once it had sunk that he was really going; their reactions varied. Carly at first just gave a weak smile before she tightly held him and whispered some words of support in to his ear. Though the girls composed manner didn't last long. Because the moment she pulled away from Freddie; and he began to bamble on about how he would set up a webcam so they could talk every day. She cracked.

Overwhelmed by a flood of emotions she pulled the boy forward by the collar of his shirt and she kissed him, stifling his words mid sentense. Freddie was stiff for a moment before slowly his hands wrapped around Carly and he kissed back.

Sam almost leapt over when Carly did it, though her look of shock soon slipped in to an unreadable expression as she watched her two friends kssing passionatly. She looked away as they then pulled apart breathlessly; it was like something out of a movie. The pair then awkwardly stepped apart their cheeks flustered as they grinned shyly at one another.

Sam coughed to get their attention she then scarastically thanked them both for making her feel sick, and added before either one could reply to the remark, how she was happy Freddie could finally be with his own dorky kind in Tokyo. She then gave the boy a pat on the back and walked out muttering something about chicken wings under her breath.

So Freddie basically left his old life in a bizarre kind of way.

And now he was returning to it and a lot had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are Mr. Benson"

The driver smiled looking through his mirror at the young man sitting in the back seat; he could hardly believe it was the same nervous kid he picked up two years ago. They pulled out outside that apartment block, which was once so familiar but now so alien to the boy.

Freddie lent forward pulling out his wallet from the inside of his suit

"How much for the ride"

The man laughed, frowning a little and the confused Freddie, his hand already holding out a twenty

"Mr. Banks I'm a company car it's free"

"Oh…right, sorry, I've just been so used to fending for myself, I forgot what the company was like"

He admitted, it was true, during his training he didn't see much of the guys in suits, just his tutor, the four walls of their apartment, the screen of his computer, and the noodle bar down the road.

The boy opened the car door and stepped out breathing in the crisp morning air, he then slipped a five dollar bill through the slit in the driver's window.

"You've been driving all night, get yourself a big breakfast"

He smiled before getting his own suitcase out from the boot.

Those two years had been complex, he could hardly remember what had gone on between him and Carly the evening he first got in that company car and left.

He hadn't communicated with anyone since that day; he tried desperately to get hold of Carly and on one or two occasions his Mother, but the company wouldn't allow.

It was all about the training process, they needed to cut out his old life, block all distractions, to help him reach his full potential on the course.

Freddie had been furious, he demanded to have a plane take him back to America, but being under contract he was the company's property. After almost a year of trying, he gave up, and he reached his full potential.

He let himself be swept up by his new life, his new found knowledge, the bright lights of Tokyo, the culture, the possibilities. He now dreamed of 1's and 0's.

New York just seemed like an old memory, even at that moment as he stood in front of his old home, gazing up at the skyline.

"Deep breaths Freddie, you can do this"

He told himself as he walked up the steps carrying his suitcase.

.................................

Spencer masterfully flipped the final pancake with one dramatic hand movement, it hissed at it smacked onto the oil

"Sam one big n greasy"

He yelled as he then dropped it onto a stack of several other perfect pancakes, Sam let out a howl of hunger as she leapt up from the sofa, and sprinted into the kitchen.

After smearing her breakfast with syrup and sugar she spoon some into her mouth, pausing she rolled her eyes happily

"Aw Spence you're my hero, honestly if I didn't each soon I think I would of started chewing chunks out of your sofa cushions"

She said with her mouth full, Spencer laughed modestly

"You really should be fat Samantha"

He added with a smirk as the girl started to lick the plate, just as Sam was about to snap something back involving the worlds fattest priest they were interrupted by Carly's scream.

Immediately they simultaneously stopped what they were doing and raced to the screaming girl's bedroom, Spencer virtually kicking down the door.

Carly stood by the window she had stopped screaming and just stood there breathing heavily, her throat was red raw.

"Carly if it's a spider on your window I swear I'm pond your head in"

Sam snapped, Spencer added a few words of agreement, but Carly just swallowed hard and said quietly

"Its Freddie, Freddie's outside"

"WHAT!"

The two of them cried as the ran to the window, the three of them now huddled around it as they looked down on the busy pavement in front of their apartment block.

"Where I don't see him, Carls if you're going to start obsessing over him again I'm sending you to a shrink"

"SPENCER! It's not like that, his here look right down there, getting his bags out of that car"

Sam pressed her face to the glass, a desperate glint in her eyes

"I-I don't see him, that's just that guy in a suit, it couldn't possibly be Freddie- that's guys kinda-"

"Sam! Look closer, that's Freddie"

Carly said a she chewing on the side of her mouth; she had stepped away from the window now and just stood in the middle of her room, her arms wrapped around herself for comfort.

"Sorry I screamed I suppose it was two years of anger coming out…and Jesus now his outside"

Sam and Spencer were still pressed up against the window, staring at the young man in the suit as he walked away from the car and stood in front of the steps leading into the building, he then gazed up at the building.

It was Freddie… just a taller more handsome version, the young man then entered

"Shit! His coming in! His coming in!"

Sam shouted a little more hysterically than expected, after jumping at the girls shrill voice, Spencer rose to his full height cracking his knuckles clumsily

"And he better have some answers"


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie was shaking understandably as he stood in the apartment blocks shinny new elevator, beside a weary little old lady who had just collected her mail.

He gave him a polite smile before he dabbed a handkerchief across his sweating brow and made sure his hair was still neatly slicked back. He then reluctantly glanced up at the digital screen above the elevator door as it slowly counted up to his old floor number.

Freddie's heart pounded a little harder each time the flashing red numbers changed, the weight of what was about to happen suddenly crushed down on him. He was about to see his loved ones again after two years of intense isolation and training. Would they welcome him back?

Freddie expected the answer to be No, but he just wanted to see them, hear their voices, even if they were in hysterical screams.

Despite His Tutor reassuring him that his family and friends would be informed that he was being forced not to contact them- Freddie half-expected it was a lie- the contract he signed was so dense- he surely missed something-

_"…I should of read the fine print" He would mutter hopelessly to himself almost every night, before he curled up on his futon and watched reruns of "iCarly" on his laptop _

The boy really was sweating now; he lifted up his armpits and sniffed causing the little old lady to raise an eyebrow-

"What?"

Freddie shrugged; she got off at the next floor.

Suddenly glancing back up at the screen he released he was only a few floors always from his "home", the young man was sure his heart would leap out of his chest with nerves. He slumped on the cold metal wall of the new elevator as he watched the number from in-between his fingers.

Beep

The doors slid open, and the young man lowered his hands and then picked up his suitcase cursing under his breath.

Freddie stepped out on to his old floor, the doors closing before he had a chase to dive back inside. It looked very different; the walls there now painted an off-white colour and at the end of the hallway in front of the large window was a table with an ugly metal sculptor placed on it. The modern art replacing was once used to be a vase of flowers.

The lights had also been replaced, they were now harsh and modern raining down illuminating light, which Freddie felt suffocated under as he stood in the hallway.

It reminded him of the type of lighting in hospitals.

His driver had informed him the apartment block was under new ownership- but Freddie didn't think that would have changed much. And then suddenly got a thought, what is Carly and Spencer didn't live here anymore? The idea was alarming yet oddly comforting. It would mean he could deal with them later- he could be a coward

As for his mother, he knew she loved him enough to stay in that apartment waiting for him- until she died- Freddie was suddenly hit with an over-whelming desire to hug her

So much so that he dropped his suitcase and ran to the new glossy wooden door which now stood in front of his home, and he rang the doorbell, several times like he used to when he was a kid.

"Mum! Mum!"

He found himself shouting to his amazement- but there was Silence- and then heavy footsteps approaching the door, it flung open.

"Mu-"

The word stopped dead in his mouth, standing at the doorway was an overweight man wrapped up in a silk red robe, and Freddie could see from behind him that the apartment had completely changed. The man peered at Freddie over his glasses

"Who are you?"

"Uh…Freddie Benson, do you know my mother? She lives here"

"Nah kid, I clearly live here, have done for nearly a year"

"Phillll I'm ready for ya big boy!"

A girl cried from the bedroom, Freddie caught a glimpse of red underwear through the crack in the door, this man, Phil then said

"Now before you give me some sob story I'm not interested, your mummy's moved on, now fuck of kid, I'm busy"

The door slammed in his face, and Freddie flew at it banging on it with all his might

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I NEED DETAILS! SIR! SIR OPEN UP NOW! I NEED YOU SPEAK TO-"

"Freddie?"

The boy stopped when he heard that voice, physically every atom in his body froze, he fist in mid bang, after a moment he lowered his hand and turned around.

"Hello Sam"

He sighed

Sam folded her arms over her now ample breasts, she had filled out a lot, her figure was now that of a woman's, her hair was also shorter and pulled back in a ponytail. Freddie noticed a strike of blue dyed in it.

Before he could say another word she grabbed him- still as strong as ever and pulled him in to what he guessed was still Carly's apartment.

"Are you crazy? That's Phil Gordon's room; you could have had the shit beaten out of you!"

She hissed her face terribly close to his; Freddie couldn't muster up any words, the sight of Sam how she was left him totally breathless. He just thought it was impossible for her to change.

"Jesus, you're beautiful"

He gasped surprised by his boldness but he couldn't help it, the words virtually walked out of his mouth, Sam jumped away her eyes wide her face bright red she then blurted

"Uh, uh, Carly's locked in her room…You really hurt her Benson…"

Freddie snapped out of it, he just adjusted his tie and muttered

"It wasn't my fault, I understand if you're angry but I can explain-"

"Some how I doubt that…"

Spencer's voice echoed from the kitchen (which was now a suitable and stylish, like the rest of the refurbished apartment) Spencer was different too, he looked older, it was probably the light stubble and the furious expression on his face

"Carly was never the same when you left! Why didn't you call her? Do you know what tween girls are like? What I had to deal with? She was an emotional wreck! You ruined her you little bastard-"

Freddie's expression was one of agony, it really hurt him the idea that he caused Carly so much pain and Spencer so much anger, he approached the man (they were almost the same height) and then said in a quiet voice as he ran his fingers through his hair

"I'm so sorry… I wanted to contact her. I wanted to contact everyone…but the company, that wasn't part of the deal, I was just too stupid now to research the course, I was too caught up in my ego to care about what me leaving would do to everyone… I'm so sorry, I'll go now-"

Just as he was about to turned around, Carly coughed into her hand, Freddie looked up at the spiraling metal staircase were she had been perching, her fingers gripping hold of the railing like a little girl.

She managed to smile at him, and suddenly it was as though they were the only two people in the room

"You look so different"

She commented her voice tight, it sounded like she was about to cry

"Thanks…I think"

Freddie smiled, not know how charming he had become, Carly's hands tightened on the railing

"I've always loved you"

She whispered Freddie grew serious and nodded

"I've always loved you too…I never stopped thinking about you."

The girl smiled

"Come up here, let's talk"

She then rose to her feet and went into her bedroom; Freddie followed walking past Spencer and Sam as though he was under a spell. He then closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**since not that many people voted i picked at random :3 **

Carly sat cross legged on her bed smiling slightly uncomfortably at Freddie, her room had changed a little; her stuffed animals had been replaced with thick school books and stacks of CD's.

And the once faded purple walls, with the odd boy band poster on them. Were now covered in countless photos of Carly and Sam with their new friends, in some of the pictures they were natural, laughing or chatting unaware of the camera, in others they were striking a pose and grinning, often flashing peace signs. There were also quite a few taken at Proms and dances, as usual they all looked totally thrilled by how freaking "awesome" their lives were….

Freddie awkwardly studied them, they all looked so happy, a real tight bunch of friends- he felt a knot in his stomach, like he had missed out on a whole chunk of his life, he should have been in these photos...

The boy now slightly engrossed in the images went on looking down the wall, feeling Carly's eyes on him- Over her desk she had stuck the more artsy Photos. They were of a high-quality, images of clear blue skies, fireworks, trees blowing in the wind, dogs sniffing the camera lens, traffic jams, street performers, birds pecking at the pavement, bright summe-

"Do you like them?"

Carly asked finally, Freddie glanced over his shoulders, and nodded flashing another one of his suddenly charming little smiles- Carly always knew he would get handsome as he grew up- but the transformation did alarm her slightly, if Freddie had always been around she probably wouldn't have noticed it happening.

"They're great- I assume you took them, you're really, really talented"

Carly just shrugged modestly before she unfolded her legs and let them dangle of the side of her large double bed, she then said frowning a little

"You know I thought I would be angrier…I really did, I mean when I saw you I screamed-"

"Really?"

Freddie chuckled as he slowing sat down on the little chair in front of her desk, looking terribly out of place; Carly nodded and then went on

"But now that you're here, I can't help but just feel happy that you're here…its really strange …I must really like you"

She mumbled under her breath- pouting a little as she repeated the last sentence once more, she then glanced back at Freddie

"Sooo the Company wouldn't let you call anyone?"

"That's right, they cut off all of my communications, I spent my whole first year in Tokyo trying to get home or get in contact with someone- I even tried the Police, but understandably they couldn't understand- even the ones who spoke a little English. But seriously Carly what those people can do- these are TOP computer masters, they might as well own the whole network, they could hack into any system in the blink of an eye-that's why the government give them so much money to train new people…they're powerful"

"Hold up…Hacking, Is that what they taught you? Are you now as smart as them now? Are you a hacker?"

Freddie paused noting how her voice had grown hard and distant; he lowered his head and muttered

"Yes"

"Then why couldn't you shut down their system? They taught you the skills to, I don't know, unblock your phone lines or something! You could have got hold of me; you just didn't try did you! The amount of time I wasted crying myself to sleep! Panicked that you'd been kidnapped! Handing out missing poster! When all along you could have just hacked into their thingy-ma-jig and given me a little call! "

Carly was sobbing angrily now, her tears felt hot and stung as they ran down her cheeks, Freddie instantly when and sat beside her seizing her hands in his.

"Your right If I tried I could of got in contact with you… but Carly it took me months and months to learn all of that- by the time I had the skills the course was coming to an end- and I felt to suddenly call you after over a year would be an insult- I had to come and see you instead."

he said softly staring into her eyes, and then added

"And I tell you signing that contract were the biggest mistake of my life. I would take back everything I leant, everything I saw and experienced and all of my ties with the Company, just so I could of spend those past two years with you and Sam…yeah even Sam"

Carly smiled a little, and then to her surprise Freddie lent forward and kissed her…

But this wasn't like their last kiss, that perfect movie-moment kiss full of heartache and the bubbling passions of young love. For Freddie this kiss felt wrong, and no matter how deep and recklessly Carly kissed back or how softly Freddie ran his hands up Carly's trembling body and tear speckled face.

He knew that this kiss was all wrong.

That feeling was heavy in his heart even as they feel into Carly's bed and his hands snaked under her bra. The boy was driven by desire to be close to someone- so no matter now wrong it felt, he went on kissing and caressing Carly, because he hungered being close to another person.

He cringed inside with every intimate kiss and touch they exchanged…Why was this? Wasn't Carly the girl of he had dreamt about during his lonely nights, as he stared longingly at those seemingly ancient videos of their once great web show…

Just then Freddie pulled away- virtually falling out of the bed, Carly giggled as she peered over the mattress her face flustered and her hair charmingly messy.

"Am I going to have to drag you back in here?"

She ginned as she playfully jumped out of bed and wrestled him to the floor; Freddie managed to gingerly laugh, the girl then laid on top of him pressing her bare chest to his. The whole situation still felt wrong, Freddie now knew something was certainly up- Carly then asked in a girlish voice as she planted a kiss on his chest

"So…have you been practicing?"

"…practicing what?"

"You know, Making out and stuff…I bet the cute Japanese girls loved you"

"Oh, god no! The Japanese really stayed clear of us all, it took me forever to even find a gaijin-Restaurant in the area, to be honest I've hardly seen a girl in two years"

Carly giggled

"Well that could explain it I suppose"

"explain want?"

"…mmm let's just say I've never been kissed like that before, I suppose it's the result of a girl-starved teenage boy"

Freddie couldn't help but see it as ironic that Carly enjoyed his kissing so much- despite his complete discomfort. And even now he was lying on her bedroom floor, with her topless, and still he wasn't feeling the magic.

Freddie sat up and quietly put his shirt back on, Carly rolled off his chest, her pale perfect breasts gleaming in the morning light, Freddie didn't look at them out of politeness, the puzzled girl motioned to the bed

"Don't you want to?"

Freddie shook his head and smiled softly as he stood up slipping on his jacket, Carly pulled a t-shirt over her head and then suggested as she un-tucked her long black hair

"Jet lag?"

"Yeah…but it's not just that…I need to sort some things out I just can't you know…do things like this yet, they're so many things going through my head, like my mother, do you know where she is"

Carly chewed on the side of her mouth and nodded

"I know she moved to the suburbs…she was really broken up over you Freddie, you could say me and her bonded. But she just couldn't take it, she told me she'd only have to walk into her apartment, before she'd burst into tears-"

"Oh God…Carly please stop"

Freddie grumbled as he rested his head in his hands, and then said quietly

"She should have been the first thing I asked you about…Fuck I'm a horrible son…please tell me her address? I just need to see her, explain myself…"

"I-I'm sorry, when she went I never heard from her…I don't know where she lives…but there is one thing-

"What?" Freddie asked desperately

"Sam helped her move- she'll know the address."

**by the way i should of said this sooner since it is important- but Freddie was 16 when he left so the gang are 18 now! The story is also set in the summer holidays, so i don't have to bother talking about school as stuff . **


	5. Chapter 5

Sam bent over and carefully laced up her Doc Martins before zipping up her hoodie and turning to Freddie, Carly sat close to him with her hand on his knee, he didn't seem to respond to it

"Thanks for doing this Sam"

He said softly, the Girl just shrugged as she rose from her chair

"No problem Benson, shall we roll?"

He nodded and stood up, smiling briefly at Carly as she handed him his jacket, her finger tips brushing against his

"I hope things go okay"

She said as she followed her two friends to the door, Freddie put on his jacket silently and said reassuringly

"It'll be fine; she is my Mother after all I'm sure she'll understand...you remember how she was with me"

He laughed weakly, his nerves cracking through his voice; Carly leant forward to kiss him on the lips, but she turned quickly when she caught the uncomfortable look in his eyes and pecked him clumsily on the cheek. As she pulled away she saw Freddie's hand lift from his pocket as if he were about to whip his cheek, then releasing what he was about to do the boy quickly lowered his hand

Carly pretended not to notice as she shrank away from the door, "have I done something wrong? No-No His just nervous about seeing his Mum again" she thought frantically to herself...

"Alright see ya Carls, I dunno what time we'll be back, this whole situation is pretty "soap opera" we could be there for hours trying to calm Freddie Mum down! "

"You're really making me feel so good about myself her...of all people to go with"

Freddie grumbled, Sam just punched him on the shoulder barking

"Man up!"

"I could come to?"

Carly said quickly, her voice was irritatingly hopeful to Freddie; it was as though she was inviting herself on a day trip to the zoo or something, not a serious family matter.

"No, I would rather as few people as Possible, Sam's just taking me there she probably wouldn't even come into the house with me, there's not reason for you to come"

Freddie said a little harsher then intended

"Well if you don't need my support...Yeah well if you have any problems call me, see you"

"OK. Bye! Oh and I'm coming back for Dinner, so call Spencer right away and make sure he picks up something good"

Sam practically shouted as she opened the front door, she wanted to avoid anymore tension

(But also though she'll very admit it, she was pleased she could have some alone time with the mysterious new Freddie, and the quicker they got out of the apartment the less chance of Freddie changing his mind and taking Carly along)

But there seemed to be no chances of that happening, Freddie just gave a feeble nodded a good bye to Carly before he followed Sam out, closing the door behind him.

Carly instantly went to her room; she stood in front of her wall of Photos, searching for one of Freddie hidden in the crowds of faces. No luck. But then a memory came to her, she fell to her knees, and peered behind her bookcase, pulling out a folded piece of paper she had hidden some years ago.

Now we all know that Carly is a very generic teenage girl and hopeless romantic so there's not guessing this was in fact a photo of Freddie.

But The 14 year old Freddie, with his baby face and cheesy grin, the Freddie who used to adore her and bend to her every whim...Carly released that boy was gone now and that tall, charming man, with his intimating knowledge had replaced him. She would have given anything to have Freddie love her the way he used too.

The girl's emotions were now overflowing, she felt as though her heart would burst, and curling up on her bed clutching the photo she began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie and Sam took the stairs- which had indeed been refurbished. They now consisted of glass steps lit up but blue spot lights. Freddie briefly glanced down at the tiled floor of the Lobby visible through the transparent staircase. This only added to his light headedness, he had only been in the country for 35 hours, and now all of this drama, all of these people he had to make amends with. It was becoming too much.

Maybe those two years of social isolation had affected him more then he thought, because suddenly all he wanted to do was run away and hide somewhere where no human could get to him.

Soon he tuned into the sound of Sam talking, had she been talking all this time? He hadn't noticed...

"Hello? Earth to Fredward"

She snapped waving her hand in his face, Freddie virtually walked into her as she stopped halfway down the staircase.

"Uh, Yeah I'm fine, just lost in thought"

He said smiling shakily, Sam nodded clearly unconvinced, and she then to Freddie's surprise linked arms with him and began to lead him down the stairs.

"You've changed a lot more than growing like five feet"

"5 feet... Hey I wasn't that short was I?"

"I'm not saying anything...though in my memory you're a midget"

Sam smirked as her body trembling with laughter; Freddie couldn't help but join in as he looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. She was so different, in a good way. Sam suddenly grew serious

"But anyway...it's more than a physical change with you; you seem a lot more angsty, it's like all of the geeks been sucked out of you, which is really the opposite of what two years in front of a computer should do...sorry I'm kinda rambling"

"Just a bit"

Freddie smirked as he opened the door of the building for her, once he stepped out in to the fresh air Sam awkwardly let go of his arm, as though she just released how she had been behaving.

"Err sooo Benson, my cars just around the corner, you excited about seeing your mummy?"

She said as they walked around the building, brushing shoulders with crowds of pale faced business men on their way to work. Freddie sniggered

"So you FINALLY passed your divers test?"

He grinned, swiftly changing the subject, Sam without any hesitation got Freddie in a headlock in the middle of the street

"Actually I passed the test the day you left"

"That is such a lie"

Freddie laughed as Sam dragged him around the corner by his head; ignoring all of the people shaking their heads in disapproval, suddenly Sam cried in mock amazment as she tightened her arms around his neck

"Freddie! Why aren't you crying and begging me to let you go? Have you finally grown a set of balls? What the hell will I do for fun now?"

"Truth be told I'm just enjoying being so close to your chest...and you said I'd grown a lot"

Freddie said with a devious smile, Sam looked down at him stunned by his boldness before she then released him from the head lock and marched off blushing furiously, as she self-consciencely folded her arms over her ample breasts.

"My cars here"

She grumbled as she pulled a key of her coat pocket and unlocked a rundown Volkswagen camper van, Freddie climbed into the passenger seat. The van had Sam written all over it, left over fast food wrappers, magazines, and blankets and pillow chucked over the back seats.

"Nice ride"

Freddie commented as he sat back on his seat, but just as he was starting to feel better, Sam pulled out on to the road...and Freddie was reminded of where he was going. He then turned to Sam and said quietly

"Do you think my Mum will understand? Will she forgive me?"

The girl shrugged and said honestly

"It could go either way, but you've got to go and see her or you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened..."

Freddie smiled softly at her

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks Sam, you've really made me feel so much better today"

The girl raised her eyebrows, but for once she couldn't think of a suitable reply she just grinned like an idiot.

As they drove around the back streets of the city Sam chatted away about all of the trips she and Carly had gone on with their friends in her van. Freddie was envious but grateful for having someone put his mind of his problems for a while.

"Oh and last summer we went to Cape Cod, and while everyone went clubbing in town, Toby and me stayed on the beach, he lit candles and cooked me a rack of ribs on the BBQ, and then we had se-"

Sam suddenly stopped, and laughed nervously

"Sorry I'm going on a bit!"

But Freddie was already interested, he lent forward and cried the same sort of way a little kid would if he discovered a secret

"And then you had sex?"

Sam turned a corner sharply causing Freddie to bump his head on the car window

"What of it?"

She hissed, growing irritated as the boy started laughing

"Is it because he cooked you a rack of ribs? I always knew meat was the way to your heart!"

Sam tried not to smile and just mumbled

"It wasn't just that, Toby was err...a cool guy"

They were silent for a moment and then Freddie said casually

"Is it bad that I'm jealous?"

Sam turned to him a look of surprise on her face, Freddie just grinned charmingly at her, she looked away as said abruptly

"Well since you've just been making out with my Best Friend, Yes"

Freddie sunk back into his chair

"Sorry... my feelings are just a bit messed up right now"

After a pause Sam muttered softly as she squeezed his hand which was resting on the arm rest

"It's okay Freddie..."

Primrose drive was the street Mrs Benson lived down, it was one of those suburban streets were every house looked identical and the front lawns were luminous green and perfectly trimmed.

"It's almost as creepy as it was a year ago"

Sam shivered as she peered over the steering wheel looking for the right house number. Freddie was silent as he stared hopelessly at the rows of perfect houses

"There it is number 32!"

Sam said triumphantly as she parked her car in front of a bland cream house, it had flower baskets hanging beside the front door and two smart looking cars parked in the driveway.

"It's her dream house in her dream neighbourhood"

Freddie commented as he climbed out of his car seat, Sam could see his legs were shaking

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She asked actually sounding concerned. Freddie looked as though he was considering it, but he just shook his head and smiled meekly

"No I've got to do this myself...why don't you drive around the block? If I'm not out when you get back go back to the apartment"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll call you if I need a ride out of here"

Freddie said as he tried to give a relaxed shrug, and then closed the door before Sam could argue with him, she just rolled her eyes and waved sarcastically as she pulled out and drove off down the street.

Freddie turned around and looked at the house; there was no going back now

"Shit"

he sighed


	7. Chapter 7

The cool autumn breeze rustled a nearby tree causing a flock of birds to soar into the grey sky, Freddie turned up the collar of his Jacket, felling the shiver run up his spin.

He glanced back at the house, felling a heavy weight on his heart. "I can always wait around the corner until Sam drives back? I can just say no one was home" Freddie thought, he then nodded to himself

"I'm not ready"

He muttered, knowing deep down he was being selfish, but right now he just longed to be back inside that warm van with Sam beside him, talking away smiling softly at him. But then just as he turned away from the house the front door opened.

Freddie froze

"Excuse me? What are you doing on my property?"

It was a man's voice, Freddie relaxed slightly, and maybe Sam got the wrong house? Why would his Mum have a man around...? The boy turned around to see a tall, well aged man standing at the bottom of the drive

"My neighbours just called me saying you've been standing here for a long time..."

He went on his face knotted in to a frown; Freddie turned around in a panic as he stammered

"Uh Sir I-I was just looking for someone...b-but I think I've got the wrong house"

The man's face softened once he saw the nervous boy was no threat

"If you tell me the name I can point you in the right direction we all know each other around here..."

Freddie nodded and smiled sheepishly at the man, he had to say something or the man might really think he was up to something

"Uh her names... Marissa Benson I'm her...I'm a relative of hers"

The man's face suddenly lit up, with a mixture of shock and joy

"No son you have the right house, Marissa Benson's my wife!"

Freddie's eyes widened it seemed like his face had drained of colour, and before he knew it the man had his arms around Freddie and was leading him up the garden path.

"I-is she in"

Freddie managed to say, feeling as though he had swallowed his tong, but to his relief the man chirped

"No she's out with her friends!"

Friends? Freddie thought, suddenly imagining his mother as an entirely different woman, she married after just two years, has a new house after just two years, has a new social group after just two years.

Freddie suddenly felt angry. Did she even notice he was gone? Because she certainly moved on quickly

The inside of the house was perfectly suited to his mother; it was neat and clean, full of flowers and homely touches. Freddie followed the stranger into the kitchen which was equally clean.

"So what's your name?"

He asked as he boiled a kettle gesturing Freddie to a stool in the corner. Freddie decided to us a fake name, just incase he had to leave for any reason

"...Ben"

The man chuckled, a mocking tone to his voice

"Ben Benson...Very nice"

Freddie smiled weakly as he shuffled about in his seat

"I didn't know, Mu- Marissa was married how did you meet, oh and sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Its Keith, I was her Dentist, so...Ben how are you related to my wife"

Keith asked as he stirred his coffee, Freddie suddenly felt as though the man was toying with him, but before he could answer, Keith continued

"Because she told me she had no relatives"

His mouth twisted in to a grin and Freddie's heart sank

"W-why would she say a thing like that?"

"Because it's true"

Keith snarled, suddenly they were interrupted by a giggle, it was happy and care-free, the giggle of a Baby. Without thinking Freddie rose to his feet and followed the sound into a play room.

It was full of toys and stars had been painted on the ceiling, Tears filled Freddie's eyes when he saw a little baby peering out over its cot.

The child giggled once more

"That's Freddie... Marissa and I's son, we got married two weeks after we meet, and had him during our honeymoon, at our ages we don't have time to spare..."

Freddie placed a trembling hand over his mouth, tears began to stream down his face, he had been replaced... his mother husband then went on, not seeming bothered by the boys tears

"We're her family...so tell me Ben who the hell are you?"

Freddie suddenly felt a pair of hands grab him by the neck and slam him up against the wall, Keith stared at the squirming boy, that twisted frown returning to his his face

"You're one of Phil Gordon's goons aren't you?"

Phil Gordon? That was the man living in his Mums old apartment, the one Sam said was dangerous…

"N-no!"  
Freddie managed to gasp, spitting blood out of his mouth, the sound of the little Freddie's giggles echoing in his head, Keith tightened his fingers of the boys Flesh

"Tell him I owe him nothing! I've paid it all back, I owe him nothing! I've paid him back!"

There was an insane glint in his eye, which terrified Freddie more then you could imagine

Suddenly the door clicked open

"Hello!"

Marissa cried merrily as she closed the door behind her, Keith released Freddie and by the scruff of his neck dragged him to the glass patio door. He opened it and virtually through the trembling boy into the dirt. He then lent over Freddie and hissed

"Leave through the garden fence or I'll break your neck"

Freddie scrambled to his feet and ran like his life depended on it


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Carly sat anxiously by the phone, the clock ticked rhythmically in the background, fusing with the faint sound of the radio from the kitchen.

Spencer hummed along to the music as he seasoned a tray of oven baked chips, and then went to stir his homemade BBQ sauce before checking on the simmering steaks. It smelt delicious, but Carly and Sam were too worried to notice

Spencer left the kitchen as he clicked his fingers he said in a mock fatherly-tone

"Now, now girls everything will be okay we have steak tonight!"

Carly looked up

"No its not! Not even Steak can make this okay! Freddie promised he would call, something's happened to him I can feel it!"

She said ferociously, Sam frowned at her before she dropped her head in her hands, as much as she hated to admit it there was something wrong. When Sam saw Freddie wasn't waiting outside his mother's house...She assumed things had gone well at they had reunited...so she thought she would knock on the door to say hello, see if Freddie was planning of staying there the night. But there was no answer at the door. So she called him to see if he had got a bus back to the apartment, but his phone was dead... and now it was coming on to eight o'clock and there was still no sign of him...she knew Carly was freaking out because she was worried Freddie had "disappeared" again.

The girl cleared her throat

"Spencer's probably right Carls, Freddie's probably in a bar somewhere drowning his sorrows over his bitch of a mother"

"No! If he needed to drown his sorrows he'd be here with me not in a bar. God his probably in a ditch some were!"

Carly whaled dramatically as she held a pillow to her chest, Spencer snickering slightly sat down next to her

"Relax sis, you've been watching too much of the crime channel haven't you!"

He smiled as he put his arm around her, Carly buried her head in too her Brothers chest blowing her nose on his shirt. Spencer and Sam smirked at each other

"Hey I know what'll make you feel better! Dinner"

"About time"

Sam cheered whilst Carly just nodded timidly as she followed them to the kitchen. As Spencer dished up to food the two girls sat at the dining table, Carly stared glumly out of the window shinning with the city lights

"Hey Carly"

Sam said softly interrupting her angsty moment

"As much as I hate to admit it but Freddie's a big boy, if something's happened and he feels like he needs to be away from people- you just need to understand that"

Carly pouted and just shrugged

"Well sorry if I just want to be with him"

Sam scowled at her, for some reason Carly saying this bothered her... because it was selfish...but also because she knew deep down she felt the same.

"Grubs up girls"

Spencer said breaking the tense atmosphere with two plates of food, then just as the two girls were about to thank him and tuck in, there was a knock at the door

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Carly and Sam sprung to their feet, both fighting each other through the kitchen doorway,

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sam unlocked the door, but before she could open it Carly had beat her to it, the girl then gasped

"Freddie!"

But the boy barged straight past her and into the apartment, he was walking was a limp and seemed to be cradling his arm. Sam studied him with wide eyes his suit was filthy and he seemed to have an open cut on his lip. Freddie went on walking until he collapsed onto the sofa.

"Freddie!"

Carly said again this time a bit more hysterically as she went to crouch beside the sofa, Sam followed her fingers pressed to her lips, her expression one of panic, Spencer came out of the kitchen

"Freddie? What the hell happened"  
he gasped when he saw him, but the boy's hands just tightened into fists

"Please...can you all just leave me alone?"

He asked softly, the three of them all looked at each other and then back to Freddie's limp, hopeless body, Carly's lip trembled and she nodded.

"If that's what you want"

She muttered as she got to her feet and went up to her bedroom, Spencer reluctantly went back into the Kitchen, and Sam remained pacing about the room.

Just as she was about to approached Freddie, Spencer left the kitchen carrying Carly's dinner; he gave Sam a sad smile as he made his way up her staircase.

"Freddie"

Sam muttered once Spencer was gone, probably to comfort his sister, there was a pause then to Sam's surprise Freddie replied

"Yes"  
He sighed, his voice was trembling, Sam took a few steps forward

"I-I'm going for a drive, do you want to come?"

The boy slowly sat up and looked at her, his expression was one she couldn't quite read, but it looked like relief.

"I couldn't think of anything better"

**GOSH, I really hate Carly in this story! Sorry if you're a Carly fan I have indeed made her a pain in the arse...Also I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has viewed this story and reviewed it!**

**Becci**


	9. Chapter 9

**A song inspired this chapter, "Wolves (act I and II)" by Bon Iver (I imagine it playing on the radio in Sam's VA during the romantic climax (the rest of the time it'll be chilled acoustic) so listen to the song... all the way through before reading this) **

**Also there will be some under aged drinking in this chapter, but Sam and Freddie are 18 here...so I don't think it's that scandalous, if you have a problem with it IDK haha ;) **

**Becci x **

They crept out of the silent apartment like two ghosts; Sam was driven by a desire to leave the tense atmosphere, and Freddie to just let Sam take his mind off of his shit little life.

They didn't speak until they reached the van, it sat parked on the side of the road, a warm welcoming vessel for the two old friends. But once they sunk into the deep cushioned seats inside, they knew they wouldn't be driving anywhere. Sam turned to Freddie who had closed his eyes; he looked tired, but peaceful, with the dim light of the radio tracing around his features.

"Freddie, if you need to talk..."

She said, the boy opened his eyes and turned to her, for some reason a jolt of electricity passed between them. Sam blushed and looked away drumming her fingers on the stirring wheel

"I-I...it's hard to put into words...but to put it simply my Mother has a new Freddie in her life...plus her husband's a psycho"

"What? What do you mean?"

Sam virtually yelped, Freddie shrugged hopelessly

"It's exactly as it sounds...can we forget it, I just want to forget things for a little bit"

The boy sighed as he lent forward and tuned the radio onto some music, but the DJ was talking. Sam watched Freddie from the corner of her eye, and then a little devious smile touched her lips

"You want to forget...Okay we can do that"

She said as she took the boy's dishevelled hand in hers and dragged him into the backseat of the van, which basically consisted of two stout sofas covered in blankets and pillows (as well as the floor).

It was surprisingly soft a comfortable considering. Freddie laughing a little laid back on the floor his head resting on the stomach of a giant Plushie pig, Sam laid beside him, her head on the same toys plump leg. They listened to the music echo into every corner of the van

The boy hadn't felt this relaxed since the last time he was in his apartment in Tokyo, Lying out on his bed talking to one of his colleges on the phone, the TV was on in the background, and he had some microwave ramen on.

Yeah...That really had been the last time he was relaxed- because after that some men from the company virtually kicked down his door and dragged him to a secret destination to be jetted back to America. It was all so sudden...

Freddie sighed as he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, he recalled how quickly the last year of his course had gone by...there was something sad about it, because his life in Tokyo now seemed so far away. He missed how simple it was, "am I a sociopath?" he pondered to himself

"FREDORK!"

Sam cried playfully as she nudged him with her foot disrupting his angsty moment. Freddie lent up to see Sam on her hands and knees pulling a bottle of vodka out from under the driver's seat.

"I think you could use this to loosen up"

She grinned, Freddie was beside Sam now

"Do you have shot glasses?"

He asked suddenly feeling it was a stupid question, I mean only an alcoholic would have shot glasses in their ca-

"Check"

Sam said as she pulled them out from the same spot, Freddie couldn't help by snicker as he watched her pour the clear liquid into the two little glasses. Freddie then crawled across the floor to draw the sunflower print curtains across the vans window...the fact people could look in at any time creeped him out .

They then propped themselves up on one of the sofas, Sam lent forward and then said cheerfully

"Okay, one! Two! Three!"

In unison they necked their drinks, Freddie felt the warmth burst in his oesophagus, and he pulled a face as he slammed the glass back onto the little table.

"I have an idea!"

Sam said seeming rather excited by her idea; she shuffled in closer to Freddie (whom was blushing now)

"Let's play a drinking game, we'll ask each other questions and if the answer is No, we have a shot"

"Yeah alright"

Freddie grinned as he began to pour the second drinks, thinking about what he could ask Sam when his turn came. They picked up their drinks once more

"Okay Freddie-boy, me first...are you a virgin?"

Freddie rolled his eyes his drink still in his hand, Sam giggled

"Cute"

"Okay okay, Puckett, my turn...uh...you know our first kiss, was it as terrible as you said it was"

Sam turned bright red and then with a grumble of defeat she took the shot, as she lowered the glass she saw Freddie was smiling at her, but it wasn't a smug smile, it was a quietly contented one. Sam then, as she whipped her mouth with the sleeve of her jumper (some things never change) said

"In fact Freddie to this day it's probably the best kiss I've ever had"

Freddie didn't expect this, he just rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, he then looked up at her, with that irritatingly, effortlessly charming smile

"Really?"

"Yeah...Pathetic isn't it, but that's the only kiss I've had which didn't make me feel like I was an apple being eaten by a donkey"

Freddie burst out laughing at this, and then said as he whipped a tear from his eye

"Your turn...I'll tell you anything after that"

"Let me see, okay I'm going out on a whim here, but...do you- do you still love Carly?"

Without the slightest bit of hesitation Freddie drank the drink, Sam slightly taken back by the sheer speed he did it gasped

"Seriously?"

Freddie just nodded as he held the empty glass up to her face, for some reason Sam couldn't keep herself from grinning

"That nasty kiss up in her room just proved it...I am finally NOT obsessed with Carly Shay"

"The boys become a man"  
Sam laughed and then she held her freshly poured glass up, a gesture for him to ask her a question, Freddie paused and then said in a serious voice, his cheek a little red

"Ok, Sam... Can I kiss you?"

The girl pressed her fingers to her lips teasingly; she then slowly lent forward and placed her drink on the window ledge. The two sat silently face to face, and then in a sweet awkward fashion Freddie touched Sam cheeks with his finger tips, before he lent forward and softly kissed her on the lips.

Sam's insides tingled as he edged closer, one hand brushing her hair from her eyes the other resting on her thigh. They're lips seemed to move in perfect harmony, it started of soft and sweet but grew deeper and more passionate at the right moment. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck as he lowered her across the sofa, knocking their drinks on to the floor. They didn't notice.

Sam then gasped softly as he began to tenderly kiss her neck, whilst one of his hands brushed against her stomach, and then swiftly down her trousers,

"Down boy"

Sam laughed, Freddie looked up blushing

"Sorry! I always get carried away"

He said in a flustered voice as he snatched his hand away, he seemed pretty embarrassed, but Sam just smiled and kissed him once more.

"I would let you, TRUST me I would...but Freddie you're no Toby...I'll like it to be a bit more special with you then a tumble about in the back of my camper van..."

"You thought I wanted to? Oh- I never would off! That, that wasn't my invention; it's just I really like you Sam..."

Freddie babbled, the girl just grinned as she fell on to the sofa, her arms still wrapped around Freddie's neck,

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I like you a lot too...things really do change don't they, now come here"

So Freddie laid down beside Sam, feeling her warm body up against his as he held her in his arms. After a while of silence Sam lent over him, her sandy blond her tickling his face and pulled a thick blanket from the floor over them. She then snuggled back into her original position and mumbled sleepily.

"'night Benson"

To which Freddie replied smiling softly to himself in the dark

"Good night Sam"

**Hope that was okay for you...there might be typos I wrote this kind of late, but I was just in the mood ;)**

**Review please! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a short chapter...I'm sorry its late as well, I've been pretty ill for the last week. **

**I hope the Seddie in the last chapter was ok for you, I wanted to make it a little awkward between them. Because bare in mind Freddies been away from girls for two years. His not exactly going to be an AMAZINGLY romantic/ perfect guy...thats just not his style anyway. This Chapter has some Seddie as well...!**

**Also the main plot of this fanfic will come into things pretty soon. **

Spencer knew that Freddie and Sam would sneak out of the apartment the second they were alone.

It was written all over their faces, especially Sam, she smiled weakly at Spencer as he walked up the stairs to his sister bedroom. Her cheeks flustered- guilt wavering her smile.

But to be honest Spencer wanted them to leave together- he didn't think Freddie was the right guy for his sister, he brought out a horrible side to Carly. Her clingy, desperate-for-love side. But Sam on the other hand was a perfectly match for the boy...she was the ying to his yang.

The next morning Spencer went down to the apartment blocks lobby to fetch his mail; but he also had a funny feeling he would see Sam and Freddie. The man walked bare foot across the cold tiled floor, clutching his dressing gown across his chest to peer through the glass doors of the building.

There they where, Sam and Freddie, Spencer knew they would rise early to get breakfast at some 24/7 dinner before sneaking back into the apartment. The pair crossed the vast empty road, their bodies drenched in the warm orange light of the rising sun.

Spencer smiled to himself as he stuffed his mail into the front pocket of his dressing-gown, they looked so happy; Freddie's tie was undone and hung around his neck as he slung his jacket over his shoulder, he looked so much more relaxed. and Sam had her hair down, swaying across her back; she looked a lot like she did back in the iCarly days.

They stopped on the other end on the street, to kiss for a short moment under the waking sky.

"Good for you"

Spencer said softly as he turned to go back up stairs before Carly awoke, but to his surprise there was some one behind him. An overweight, balding man with golden rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose. He wore a perfectly tailored pinstripe suit which almost hid his giant gut.

"Wow, uh good morning Mr Gordon, you startled me"

Spencer laughed nervously; it was hard to act anything but nervous around a man with such a bad reputation. But the so called "dangerous" Phil Gordon just smiled warmly at him.

"No worries...Spencer, right?"

Spencer nodded quickly

"Yes sir"

"Oh don't call me sir! We're just neighbours! Call me Phil, so Spencer I couldn't help but notice the Benson boys back in town...well of course I couldn't help but notice he did almost break down my door"

"Oh right, I'm sorry about that, Freddie's a little emotionally fragile right now"

Spencer chuckled uncomfortably, Phil Gordon rose one sharply angler eyebrow

"I figured as much, separated from his family and friends by one of those government training programmes..."

How did this man know so much? Spencer just nodded in agreement and then replied carefully

"Yeah It screwed him up a bit...but I think he'll be fine his already adjusting back into normal life"

Spencer smiled a little; Yeah Sam will make Freddie just fine he was sure of it, Mr Gordon then said gruffly as he walked over to his mail box

"So has he seen his mother yet"

"Yes"

Spencer regretted saying that the second he saw his strange neighbours expression, he then asked in a urgent voice as he unconsciously dug his fingers into his wedge of letters

"How did that go?"

"Well, Freddie didn't tell me anything, in all honesty Phil...I don't know the kid well enough"

Spencer was amazed by how calm he managed to say thing, Phil Gordon nodded but that tense look in his face was still there. He then said with a tight smile

"Well have a good one neighbour"

Before he dropped his letters into his briefcase and left the building as quickly as his stubby legs would take him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's go to that 24/7 Dinner on the high street"

Sam suggested to Freddie as they walked across the wide empty street, it had just turned 5 o'clock so there was hardly anyone around: Just a few (gossiping) builders sitting on a wall drinking coffee from a flask,

"Nope, let's go to Babb's breakfast parlour"

Freddie suggested, as he recalled the last time he ate at the 60's style diner, it was about a month before he left for Tokyo on a brisk autumn morning.

Eating there was something he and his mother did once a mouth. Even though almost every time Ms Benson would send their food back at least twice, claiming it was served on dirty plates... but once they did get to eat it was always delicious. And that why they kept on going back

Freddie's trail of thought stopped when Sam bit her lip anxiously and muttered

"No that's impossible"

"What? why?"

Freddie asked curiously as they stopped on the other end on the street, Sam waited for a group of exhausted looking students to stumble past them before she replied

"Well, sorry to tell you this Benson but it shut down about a year ago, I think it sales spare car parts now"

The girl then shrugged; but Freddie looked surprisingly upset and alarmed by the news, it certainly did put how long he'd been gone in to perspective.

But his reaction just amused Sam who couldn't help but put her around the boy

"Did Freddie really want Babb's Breakfast? Aww baby"

She whispered in his ear, with a mischievous smirk, Freddie rolled his eyes as he tried to force down his smile

"You know I'm kidding, c'mon lets go to Big Petes!"

She suddenly laughed punching him playfully on the arm; she then started walking in the direction of the dinner, the warm light dancing over her bare shoulders. Freddie, naturally blushing followed in a daze.

Pete's Dinner was a smart, brightly lit place, with a black and white tiled floor and comfortable blush red seats. Freddie and saw slipped into a booth tucked away in the corner beside a large window.

The radio was on in the background playing some generic pop song, the waitress appeared she was lanky with straight black hair and an exotic face. She was holding a jug of coffee

"Free coffee before 6, can I interest y- wait, Sam?"

She gasped her bored face suddenly lit up, Sam looked up, she seemed a little irritated by the girl's presence

"Sup Kim, Didn't know you worked her"

"Yeah I got a job after we graduated, make some money before college."

"Smart"

"Who's your friend?"  
She giggled her eyes dancing across Freddie; he glanced up from the menu and said with an aloof smile

"I'm Freddie"

"Nice to meet you, I like your shirt and tie, what you dressed up for?"

She said flirty her soft brown eyes fixed on Freddie, who didn't seem to know how to react he just shrugged clumsily, Sam then said loudly

"OK, Freddie this is Kim, Kim this is Freddie and Freddie dresses like that 'cus he can! SO ANYWAY! I would some of that free coffee please."

Freddie's eyebrow rose, never would he thought he would see the day when Sam got jealous over him getting attention from another girl. Kim just smiled tightly and asked

"Black or white"

"White, lots of milk- two sugars"

Sam replied back briskly as she rested her head on her hands and stared up at the girl, her expression had "back off bitch" written all over it. Kim made the coffee and placed it in front of Sam

"Funny that's how my little sister has her coffee"

She chirped and then turned to Freddie and good enough purred

"...and any for you cutie?"

Freddie rose his eyebrows and shook his head quickly,

"No I'm okay thank you"

The girl just gave him a playful little smile and strutted off, the second she was gone Sam and Freddie launched forward on the table.

"Was she hitting on me?"

Freddie laughed out loud

"Yeah, She is the town slut though so don't take it too personally"

"Town slut, wow Sam would you like a saucer of milk haha"

"Quiet Benson! I have every right to be a bitch to her, remember that gut I told you about? Tony, the one who made me the ribs?"

"Of course"

"Well she seduced him while we there dating"

"Oh dear...man how I've missed the teenage melodrama for America"

"Well I'm sick of it...hey"

Sam paused, a piece of paper had been left under her cup of coffee, and she yanked it up and unfolded it.

_Call me x_

_049632-6868(FAKENUMBER!_

"And she had the nerve to leave it under your coffee mug, maybe she wants you to call her"

Freddie laughed as he turned his attention back to the menu, Sam lent back in her chair and folded her arms, the paper still in herh and

"well the jokes on her we'll prank call her tonight"

"Haha sounds like a plan..."

Freddie smiled softly at her from over the laminated paper. 

"I'm just going to have pancakes...I mean I haven't eaten pancakes in just over two years...wow"

"I think I'll join you on those pancakes...WAITRESS!"

Sam bellowed snapping her fingers in the air, Freddie shook his head disapprovingly but he couldn't for the life of him stop grinning. Unfortunately Kim didn't return, instead she shoved one of the spotty dish-washer boys out of the staff room to deal with them. Naturally they were all in love with her and did whatever she said

Just as they were about to order there food a man appeared from behind their new waiter, it was Phil Gordon, wheezing and panting as he tried to catch his breath. He'd oviously when rushing around the place, he looked up at Freddie and nodded to himself with relief

When it registered in the boy head who the man was all of the colour drained from his face: he recalled what his mother's husband had said "your one of Phil Gordon's spy's!" and "I don't owe Gordon anything" .ECT. And now suddenly there he had appeared out of the blue. Something strange was defiantly hapening.

The man rose to his full height, towering over Sam and Freddie and then clearing his throat he said

"Freddie Benson?"

"Um...n-no"

It was worth a try, maybe he wouldn't remember him from banging on his door last night, but his stony expression said other wise

"Oh shut up I know it's you, we need to talk kid, we need to talk about your "Step Dad""


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated...I've seriously lost inspiration for the fan fiction, but I'm do my best to write a good and LONG chapter. Hope you enjoy~**

Sam watched Freddie's expression change from the corner of her eye; he suddenly looked so much older and more serious. Sinking back in her chair she watched the two men, suddenly feeling rather out of her depth.

"Ok...What do you know?"

Freddie asked his eyes narrowing as he stared at the man, Phil Gordon let out a chesty cough into his paw of a hand as he glanced at the waiter.

"Do you mind kid?"

He growled the boy scurried away in the blink of an eye; Mr Gordon then stared back at Freddie and Sam, he then said to Sam

"You can stay...this might affect you in the future. She's your woman right? She wouldn't go blagging to the media?"

Freddie's eyebrows rose as he turned to Sam and shrugged

"Yeah she's my woman"

"Don't push it Benson..." she growled but then paused and admitted with a small smile "but yeah I'm his woman"

They then grinned giddily at one another; Phil Gordon rolled his eyes before squeezing into the booth beside Sam (who was now pressed up against the window, whispering a little curse word under her breath.) Phil Gordon lent forward his attention completely focused on Freddie now

"Ok right, I tell you Mr. Benson two years can do a lot to a distressed mother, enough to make her Marry her stalker."

"WHAT?"

Freddie yelled cutting Mr Gordon off, the man with a grumble went on, very much in the same manner as a father being interrupted by their son

"as I was saying...Your Mothers husband is a very disturbed man to say the least...ok let me start from the beginning and just please understand this boy...if you so much as lay a finger on me once I've explained what's going on, I will hurt you"

He said in a disturbingly casual manner as he cracked his knuckles; Sam scrunched up her nose and then prodded the man in the shoulder

"And if you so much as lay a finger on him Mr, I will certainly hurt you right back!"

She growled, Freddie caught her eye and slowly shook his head, Sam sunk back into her chair muttering sheepishly under her breath. Phil Gordon seemed to have to take a deep breath to compose his frustration before he went on with the Story.

"Your "step dad's" real name is Charlie Gordon and he is my brother...We moved to the city to make some more money we basically squeezed our old city dry...but he lost interested when he met your Mother. He would hang about your apartment block for hours just waiting for her, they would exchange the odd word but nothing more. However his affection for her soon turned into an obsession...I learnt this when I broke into his apartment on night, you see I was worried- I hadn't seen him in a week or so. What I found was walls and walls of Photographs he'd taken of her"

Freddie tightened his fist on the table

"W-why my Mum...I will never understand that"

"I think he liked the way she looked after you, his craved that kind of love, you see our Mother left a long time ago. I brought him up...but enough of that bull shit. When you were out of the picture Charles felt there was now space in her life for a new "man." But you see here's where I come in. And I cannot stress enough to you how I would like to not be attacked after I say this...Its way to early in the morning..."

"Just tell me"

"I got them together; I arranged their date...forcefully"

"What did you do to my Mum?"

Freddie shouted, Phil Gordon drummed his fingers on the table

"A hand full of indoctrination therapy sessions and my brother was like the new Brad Pit to her, I'm a powerful man Mr Benson"

"You brainwashed her? What the hell this is starting to sound more like a fucking soap opera by the minute!"

"Keep your voice down kid we don't want any of the waiter to start listening in"

Phil Gordon hissed under his breath shoving Freddie who had risen to his feet back in his chair.

"Why did you do it? I don't believe it was just for the love of your brother"

Freddie grunted mockingly, his eyes fixed on the man's face as though trying to physically pull information from him. They were silent for a long moment and then

"C'mon! I want to hear the end of the story it was just getting good!"

Sam cried slamming her hand on the table; Phil Gordon let out another throaty cough and then went on his voice a little gruffer

"I needed your Mother to move out of that apartment...everything worked out quite perfectly actually. You see my in exchange for Mrs Benson's affection my brother had to do something for me. Like me he is a successful man, but in real estate...whilst I deal with more...hmm what's the word"

"Criminal matters"  
Freddie sneered, Phil Gordon shrugged with an almost proud smirk on his face

"I suppose you could put it that way. But anyway in exchange for my special skills Charlie had to buy your apartment building and sign the deed to me. And with Mrs Benson now living in Suburbia I was free to her room"

"But Why Mr Gordon? I really don't understand, and what has any of this got to do with me? Why are you telling me these things?"

"Yeah!"  
Sam cried getting rather into the drama; Phil Gordon whipped his sweating brow with his sleeve and then with a deep sigh went on

"It's a matter I cannot tell you here, and even if I did you wouldn't believe me anyway. All I can tell Freddie is that you are a part of my plan..."

The young man's eyebrow rose curiously

"Ok...When can I find out what you're up to"

Phil Gordon glanced down at his watch with was studded in diamonds he then glanced back up at Freddie and grunted

"Meet me tonight in the basement of the apartment block...don't bring the girl"

"Fine I would bring Sam" he replied putting emphases on her name he then added "oh and whatever you want me to do I want payment"

Phil Gordon's face broke out into a grin

"You're my kind of man...But what did you have in mind, I'm not willing to throw money at your feet for your skills. If you're not up for doing it I can always get the Company to send me another guy..."

_"So whatever he wants me to do involves what I learnt in Tokyo, interesting"_...Freddie thought and then went on with his proposition

"No I don't want money, I want you to undo whatever you did to my Mum and get her away from you psycho of a Brother"

Freddie voice rose as he said this, Sam held back the desire to lean forward and squeeze his hand, she turned to Phil Gordon awaiting his reply along with Freddie.

The man let out another deep sigh

"Don't be selfish now kid...Your Mothers actually happy now, she has a new life, from what I understand you've never been that grateful for her smothering-motherly way...she can now be herself. And I truly believe her fake affections for my Brother have blossoms into something very real over the past years...and if my Brother lost his wife, he would kill himself I just know it...so don't be selfish Freddie, think about what you're saying"

Freddie's face crumpled into a hopeless expression as he held his hands over his eyes in frustration, As Phil Gordon rose to his feet a waiter approached the table.

"See you tonight kid"

He said before walking past the boy carrying Sam and Freddie's breakfast. Phil Gordon then marched out of the diner, the bell above the door ringing as he slammed it shut.

"Two Pancakes"

The waiter said as he placed them in front of the worn out Sam and Freddie. Once the boy was gone Freddie gazed down at his Pancakes which had a smiley faces cut into them, they were also covered in whipped cream, it was all very childish. Sam did the same, she then grumbled

" I bet Kim did this"

Freddie chuckled, they then glanced up at the counter to see Kim the Waitress peering out from the staff room door she gave Sam the finger as they did this.

"Do you want to go?"

Freddie said with a weak smile, his washed out expression just screamed for some fresh air, Sam was already standing

"Hell yeah"

She said loudly as she picked up her plate of pancakes. Just as they were walking to the door she shouted

"Hey Kim this is what I think of your god damn pancakes!"

She then hauled them at the diner's walls, Freddie stared in amazement as the syrupy mess oozed down the tiles. Kim stormed out the Kitchen followed by her minions bellowing something along the lines of

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU FREAK!"

Freddie laughing grabbed hold of Sam arm before she jumped over the counter and enforced her own brand of justice on Kim. They then went running out of the building Freddie leading Sam by her hand, they stopped around the corner- both gasping for breath,

The two then looked at each other and burst out laughing

"Oh God Sam how to you do it? How do you always take my mind of my crappy life?"

Freddie wheezed with laughter as he lent forward and caught a kiss on Sam lips. Sam just shrugged as she wrapped her arms around his neck and said playfully

"What can I say I'm a maniac!"


End file.
